Trusting Nature
by darkestboy
Summary: Following the events on Lethe, Mel questions her trusting nature with the Doctor as they wonder what fate has befallen the defeated Davros. Straight after The Juggernauts.


**Name: **Trusting Nature  
**Characters:** 6th Doctor, Melanie Bush.  
**Synopsis:** Following the events on Lethe, Mel questions her trusting nature with the Doctor as they wonder what fate has befallen the defeated Davros. Straight after _The Juggernauts_.

"I trust too easily. It's always been my biggest flaw."

Melanie Bush said aloud to herself as she stood in the control room with the Doctor, musing over the events of Lethe. For a couple of minutes, there had been an awkward silence between her and the Doctor and Melanie had decided to break it by saying the first thing that came into her head.

"There are worse flaws to have, Mel," the Doctor responded as he focused on setting a co-ordinate for somewhere less stressful. He knew Melanie could do with a break and he was desperate to land anywhere in the universe that didn't feature either the Daleks or their insane creator.

"Maybe there are but being too trustful cost me, Doctor," Melanie replied as she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the co-ordinates." The Doctor didn't look at her. Instead he just carried on tweaking with the controls until he decided on a location. "We could do with a distraction."

"Last time we had a distraction, we ended up seperated." Melanie reminded him. "This time I'm sticking close to you."

"Wouldn't dream of having it any other way," the Doctor said smiling. "That being said, you might want to get your skates on. We're just about to land."

"Skates?" Melanie looked at him confused. "Doctor, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough, now go and get your skates," the Doctor told his companion once again as Melanie began to hurry down the corridor back to her room before calling out to him.

"What kind of skates, Doctor?"

"The kind with blades, not wheels," the Doctor called down to her as he had placed his own ice skates on and grabbed his blue cloak. "Unless you want to invent a whole new sport."

When Melanie had stepped out of the TARDIS, the one thing that she had been glad of was the Doctor grabbing her by the hand and waist, therefore preventing a fall. As graceful as Melanie knew she was, even she had a feeling that this ice rink she had landed on was a lot slippery than any that could be found on her own planet.

"This place is beautiful," Melanie smiled at the Doctor as she noticed the gorgeous purple sky and shining green and pink stars lighting in the air. "Where are we?"

"Memesra," the Doctor replied simply as he guided himself and Melanie out in the ice rink. "It's a pleasure planet. Third most peaceful planet in the Trivillian galaxy."

It was a rink that both of them noticed was playing host to plenty of human and alien ice skaters, some who gave the Doctor some pleasant looks while the rest of them were oblivious to their existence at all.

"How come we didn't go to the first two?" Melanie asked as the Doctor twirled her around on the ice as they moved to the gentle humming in the wind.

"Because this one really should be the number one," the Doctor replied as he pulled Melanie a bit closer to him and skated themselves in between two couples and then back towards the TARDIS. "Also the first two have had recent histories of attacks and I thought you -,"

"- Could do with going somewhere with no attacks?" Melanie finished for him. "I appreciate the gesture, Doctor and your skating is certainly better than I expected but I kind of feel like you're distracting me a bit."

"Distracting?"

It was the moment both the Doctor and Melanie stopped skating and looked at each other directly. She could almost tell what he was going to say and there was a part of her that wanted to halt him but she didn't. Instead she let him get his piece out.

"There is no shame in trusting people, Melanie," the Doctor said calmly. "That's who you are. It's one of the best character traits a person can have and you should never let go of it or doubt yourself because of it."

"But Davros," Melanie interrupted. "Or anyone like him. He exploited that trust. He got me to work on the Mechanoids. He caused Geoff to die. He created the Daleks and I now know what they're capable of. Trust isn't always a good thing, Doctor. Not when it comes to men like him."

"What about me then?" The Doctor looked into his companion's eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Melanie replied a little too quickly. "I always trust you, Doctor. Well, maybe not when you've told me you've done a hundred sits ups and actually you've only done seventy, but yes, I trust you."

"Good," the Doctor replied. "So trust me when I say that you shouldn't doubt yourself. Davros might have abused your trust but I won't and I'm sure there are many others out there in the universe that wouldn't either."

"What do you think has happened to Davros?" Melanie found herself wondering. "I mean, the Daleks did seem determined to take him out of the equation."

"Honestly?" The Doctor pondered to himself as both him and Melanie began to leave the ice rink and head back to the TARDIS. "If I know Davros as well as I do, I'm sure he's managed to worm his way out of his Daleks attempts of justice. It's the only thing I can trust about him."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence, Doctor," Melanie admitted as the both of them went inside the TARDIS and closed the door behind them. "But thanks for being honest with me."

"Always, Mel," the Doctor smiled as he began to set the co-ordinates for another destination. "Always."

- The End -


End file.
